One Phone Call
by KrazyKeke
Summary: A single phone call has the power to change everything you've ever known. What you don't believe me? It certainly changed my life. My name is Harry Potter and I'm going home to Japan on my brother, Akito's, orders. Things are about to change. Harry/Hatori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story, though I find the Mabudachi Trio to be the sexiest out of all the other jyuunishi

Summary: "Let me get this straight, Akito, you're calling me from Japan, at four o'clock in the morning, just to deal with some _teenager_? Jesus, you must be slipping." Akito's elder half brother, Harry Potter, was once involved in the Jyuunishi's inner circle, but when Akito felt Harry threatened his hold on 'his' Zodiac, he banished him from the Sohma Estate and the family. Years after his banishment, doing well on his own as a romance/BL(boy love) novelist, Harry is once again summoned home by his temperamental younger brother to drive a Honda Tohru away from the Sohma family by any means necessary, but will Harry obey his brother, or will years of bitterness and unspoken anger make Harry turn the Zodiac on its God?

Pairings: Harry/Hatori. Neville/Ayame. Shigure/Ron.

Chapter One: (Britain, at an expensive, classy hotel) "Are you gonna behave at the awards' ceremony, Ron?" A handsome, short, lithe man, with messy raven hair that spilled in his eyes and fell down his neck in wild disarray, pale skin that was unblemished and seemed to glow faintly, even in the fluorescent lighting, full, pouty lips that begged to be kissed, and to top it off, he had gentle, jewel like green eyes, framed by thick eyelashes that made his eyes stand out even more, asked, looking at the person on the side of him, completely ignoring the women, and a few men, who were openly gawking.

"Of _course_ I will, Harry, I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." The person beside the raven haired beauty was tall and almost dwarfed Harry in size, he had mostly tame red hair that was cut neatly to his ears, and warm, almost always, laughing hazel brown eyes, freckles dusted his face endearingly, his lips were pulled back in a wide grin, showing pearly white, perfect teeth, his kind smile and easy laughter made people notice him without effort. "Though it's Neville you have to watch out for, he's got a bit of sneakiness in his blood as well."

"Don't get me involved in your crazy lies; I'm very much the only sane one out of this entire group!" The last person retorted with indignation. He was sort of in the middle of both Harry and Ron in the height department, he wasn't tall, but he wasn't short. He had thick, dark brown hair that almost looked black, which curled slightly at the base of his neck, his deep, chocolate brown eyes were clouded in anger, and the scowl on his face did not really suit him, he was pale skinned, and handsome, despite how aggressive he looked.

"U-Um, excuse me…" A meek female voice from behind them squeaked out. Harry looked behind him to see a small, pretty young woman, probably just turned 18, and if not, 19, she definitely wasn't 20 yet. "Mr. Harry, you are the Harry Potter, right?"

"Depends on who's asking." Harry smiled, putting the girl at ease. "Don't be so tense, I'm just a regular guy, you can talk to me on the street if you wanted to."

"U-Um, y-yes, right, I'm sorry, my name's Rae, um, my friends and I were wondering if, um…" Rae blushed prettily.

"Maybe you were hoping to talk to Harry, or all of us, in private, in the company of your friends, of course." Ron grinned, butting in the conversation with practiced finesse and ease, hanging off Harry's shoulder despite Harry nudging him with his elbow.

"T-That's it, if it's okay." Rae blushed.

"Not a problem, come with us." Harry smiled, gently tugging her by the hand. As he passed the lady 'typing' at her desk behind the counter, he suavely passed her a five hundred dollar bill; she slid her hand over it and nodded. No reporters would get word of what went on upstairs. "Our room is 517, it's pretty awesome."

"Really, I can't wait to check it out."

(Room 517)

"Soo, like, how old are you?" Harry asked as he sat close to Rae on his bed, holding out a beer and water temptingly, to his hidden surprise, she took the water. 'A good girl, that's unusual.' "Do you have a boyfriend, if you'll excuse me; you're beautiful enough to have several boyfriends."

Rae blushed. "Thank you, I'm 18, and yes, I have a boyfriend, but we're having problems lately…"

"Hmm, well, young people these days are eager to experience everything at once. Lemme guess, he's probably sexually frustrated, he cheated on you, and/or you guys had an argument and you sought me out, since I'm single, sexy, and have money, right? You want to make him jealous…or you want to create a scam."

"You're very cynical for a romance writer, and different than how you act on TV." Rae whispered as Harry leaned in close, grabbing a strand of her hair, he lightly kissed it, making her blush.

"Life is rarely how things happen in books, dear Rae. Why don't I show you, hmm?" Harry said, directly in the girl's ear, hand sliding up her very short skirt, feeling her dripping core. "You've already started without me, and you feel like a virgin, that's good, I'll teach you the basics."

"T-The basics?" Rae stammered, trying to will away the blush on her face as Harry removed her underware slowly, gently stroking her clit.

"When I'm done with you, Rae, your boyfriend will be worshipping the ground at your feet." Harry promised, licking her juices off his fingers, smiling wolfishly when she squirmed.

(A few hours later)

"Yo, Harry, the ceremony's in a few hours are you—Whoa!" Ron covered his eyes, snickering when Harry tossed a pillow at him; he was getting head from Rae who had stilled upon hearing his voice. "Looks like fun."

"Fuck off, dipshit, she can't perform under supervision." Harry warned his long time friend, nearly lost in the heat of Rae's moist throat, but Ron's annoying presence was making her hesitate. "Like go, now, fuckin' pervert."

"M-Mr. Harry, maybe I should—Gheck!" Harry thrust back in her mouth to shut her up.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Harry said sternly. Rae obediently began sucking again, though with less enthusiasm. Gently, he used two fingers to finger fuck her tight pussy, she moaned. "Good girl, such a good girl…"

'What a bittersweet sex ed. teacher.' "Fine, I can tell when I'm dismissed, I'll give you 10 mins, 10 mins and I'm coming in to cut in on the action." Ron warned his best friend.

(Once Rae left and 10 mins were up)

"Must've been good, you actually have pep in your step." Neville observed with a barely concealed smile.

"Fuck you." Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. Ron laughed loudly when Neville scowled. "Though it's kinda reminiscent, seems just like yesterday when I was some loser who was writing horoscopes in a dead end newspaper, Neville couldn't hold a job for long, and Ron was struggling through medical school."

"Yeah, it's been like 9-10 years since we were in Japan, we're getting old, we're 28, soon enough we'll be 30 and a thing of the past. God, I dread that day." Ron shuddered.

"Limp and unable to get up, eh, Ron?" Neville asked sarcastically.

"Oh, the horror. Stop giving me that visual please, I'll be traumatized for the rest of my life!" Ron screeched.

"Drama queen." Harry and Neville echoed, bumping fists.

"You guys are mean, but I still love you anyway, my brothers from different mothers." Ron clutched his heart at an invisible wound.

"You watch Rush Hour 3 too much; we're barring you from it." "That was lame, even for you, Ron."

(British Awards Ceremony, Shigure's house)

"A lot of the time, when I get up on this stage, I ask myself why I stuck with writing BL since it warrants so much negative attention as well as positive, why do I bother to do it? If I am honest with myself and with you, I would like to lie and tell you that I don't know, that it's just a hobby, a fetish, or a trend, but I am not a very good liar, not in front of several cameras on national television. I write BL because it represents the things I repress in my life, the things I want, or that I've had." Shigure was almost sitting in front of the TV; he was so into the BAC that was occurring right now.

"Oi, perverted dog, Tohru says dinner's ready." Kyo said semi loudly.

"Shh, shh, shh, not now, I'll eat later." Shigure waved Kyo off impatiently, turning the volume up louder.

"Mr. Harry, have you ever taken a male lover to your bed?" "Are you waiting for a male lover or are you already in a relationship, the readers deserve to know!"

Shigure stilled completely, listening intently to what Harry had to say. "I…Please, no further questions of this nature, it's a very sore subject for me."

"Your readers, young women, deserve to know if the man they idol and lust after, is gay or not!"

Shigure bit his lip, eyes narrowing on the reporter who had called Harry out, her name was Rita Skeeter, and she was the main slanderer of Harry's work, whether BL or not.

"Hmmm. That is a difficult question. Let me give you a situation and you tell me, to the best of your abilities with your limited intelligence, whether or not it's gay or straight. Okay, ?" Harry smiled, though it had a bite to it.

"Interesting, continue."

"A man, a married man, for say, 3-4 years, has a teenage kid, a trophy picture wife, and is the coach of a college soccer or football team. Are you following so far?"

"Sounds interesting so far." Rita pushed her glasses up further on her nose.

"Now, this married man he loves his wife, he loves her to pieces, he would give the world to her if she asked it of him. But one day, the bitch just ups and leaves. No warning, no explanation. The guy is devastated, just devastated, for awhile, its like he can't cope with what's happening in his life anymore, he just gives up, starts pushing people away. The kid, his kid panics, he panics and he's trying to make his father live again, so he goes to his father's team, but they're pissed, he's resigned coaching them and they're pissed off, they can care less about his personal problems. Any questions so far?" Harry was really into it, gesturing wildly, seeing the story unfold right in front of his eyes.

"C-Continue." Rita couldn't help but be riveted as well.

"But there's one guy, just one guy, who's willing to listening to his coach's kid, he respects his coach, wants to be just like him, would give his life for his coach. The kid and the guy talk for a bit, the kid jokingly suggests he allow his father to have sex with him. At first the guy's shocked, he's slightly grossed out, I mean, who wouldn't be right, he's 'the coach'. But then, the more he thinks about it, and thinks about it, the more he wants his coach, the more he wants to let his coach have sex with him, if only to get better. Do you think that's gay, or straight, wrong or right, ?"

"Huh?" Rita was forcibly removed from her daydream and was slightly disgusted she'd fallen for his trap, but then… "I see what you're saying. You're saying that although the coach is straight, and his soccer player is lusting after him, with loneliness and heartbreak, anyone would take the temptation in front of them." Rita rolled her eyes, though a smile twitched on her lips.

"Mostly correct, the coach will eventually take the temptation and end up with the guy, his soccer player, in a long lasting, very complex, relationship. Which, is in fact, my latest, never before seen, BL novel, _I'll be At Your Side til the End_…, a novel that focuses on more than just fluff and fucking, it takes a more deeper, personal look at how reality is, there'll be ups, downs, lots of tear jerker's for you soft hearted girls, or guys, and lots of pain before there can be an understanding and love. This is the truth, the cold, hard truth, for gay guys or lesbians who think going on strike will solve all the problems for future gay people." Harry grinned at the camera before Shigure turned it off.

'I'm glad he's doing well for himself, and the gay community is just eating this up. They keep demanding more and more of his work, which, admittedly, is better than most unrealistic BL novels.' "Heh, if he keeps it up, I may have a rival for my female readers in foreign countries." Shigure mused aloud; he sighed and stood up to get dinner.

* * *

Chapter Two: Harry was sprawled gracefully across his bed, snoring lightly when... _Ring-ring-ring-ring_! Harry flinched, opening his bleary eyes to glare at his cellphone that lay innocently on his nightstand making a god awful, shrill noise he was certain was out to give him a headache of massive proportions.

"Turn that damn thing off, 'Arry." Ron slurred from his 'bed' in the living room. He was actually half on, half off the couch. Harry threw his shoe half heartedly at his bedroom door, making it slam shut, and then grabbed his cellphone, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"I'm sleeping, call back later."

"_Don't hang up the phone, brother_."

In an instant, sleep fled Harry's exhausted body, he sat upright in his bed. "Akito? Akito, this is Akito Sohma, Head of the Sohma family, right?"

"_No, brother, I'm the King of Mars_." Note the sarcasm. "_I need your help with something of utmost importance_."

"Why should I rush to help you do anything, as I recall, I was banished from the family, I've lost what little right I had to my name. My tie to you has long since been severed, little brother."

"_Please, big brother, I know I have hurt you in the past because of my fears and irrational jealousy_." Harry snorted. That was an understatement. "_But, but we are brothers, and when the younger brother is in trouble or hurt, its the elder brother's duty to see to it that the thing that hurt the younger brother is destroyed or permanently removed from the picture, that is what you taught me. Do you deny it?_" Harry could hear the challenge in Akito's words, he was always challenging him for authority or petty things.

"Akito, I don't know..."

"_Big brother, I would not ask this of you if I did not think you had the class, patience, and finesse to pull this off. Please, at least listen to me, and then judge me._"

"Then hurry and speak, I am tired." Harry faked a yawn.

"_There is a girl that has infilterated her way into Shigure's house..." _Shigure had a house now? Wow_. "...Not as she seems, she is a harlot, and is stealing the hearts of all my Zodiac! I cannot count on any of them, none of them will allow her to leave unless someone shows them her true colors_."

"Let me get this straight, Akito, you're calling me from Japan, at four o'clock in the morning, just to deal with some _teenager_? Jesus, you must be slipping."

"_I am NOT losing my touch, it is her, I tell you, that witch is taking all my loved ones away from me! Not even Shigure or Hatori will pay me the slightest bit of attention and its all because of that little bitch. I swear, its like they've fallen in love with her. Brother, please, I need you, tell me you will help me._"

Harry's heart lurched in his chest as he replayed what Akito had said in his mind over and over. 'Its like they've fallen in love with her...like they've fallen in love with her...fallen in love with her...in love with her...' Harry closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to God for forgivance. "Tell me all you know about this girl, Akito, and be quick about it."

After Akito told him every detail about Honda Tohru and Harry had closed his phone, laying back on his bed, futilely hoping for sleep, Harry already knew he would go all out on the girl to get her to leave...because she had the heart of his Dragon in her hands.

* * *

Chapter Three: Once his feet had touched Japanese soil after so long, it took all Harry had not to cry, it had the feeling of 'home' and 'safe'. But the feeling past the moment Ron silently handed him his suitcase, also handing Neville his. There was no easy banter passed between them, they were all tense, and guilty. Tense from wanting to crush this 'Tohru' girl for intruding on their long standing younger ex-lovers/friends' lives and hearts, but guilty because they didn't really know her, and Akito's information liklely wasn't accurate due to jealousy. It was the proverbial 'rock and a hard place'.

"You guys didn't have to come." Harry muttered, feeling awkward for once, in the presence of his best friends.

"Of course we did, this involves all of us if the information Akito provided us with is true. I cannot allow a slut near Aya-chan, he'll mistakenly think he loves her or something." Neville said frostily.

"To be quite fair, I don't think we really should intercede, we left them, with Akito's interference more or less, only a note telling them that we'd broken up with them. What do we intend to gain here, anyway?" Ron asked in a moment of maturity.

"We were teens, only a year older than them, and Akito was threatning us, it was hardly out fault!" Neville said indignantly.

"This will only end in pain on all sides." Ron ominously stated.

"We're going to Hell anyway, so why not enjoy the journey?" Harry asked softly. No one had an answer. "The goal is simple: Get Honda Tohru-san to fall in love with one or all of us, get her in bed, have a camera or something installed when we fuck her, deliver it to Akito, and go back to England."

"This is fucked up, this is real fucked up..." Ron muttered in self loathing.

"_We'll_ be fucked up if someone finds out we duped a teenage girl." Neville snapped.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, this is sick, I can't believe I am doing this to another human being." Ron murmured, apalled at his behavior and his friends, sure it was okay to have sex often and with wild passion, though always with protection, usually double condoms, but it was **_not_** okay, in any shape or form to trick a female into thinking she loved a man who only wanted her for her body, it churned his stomach just thinking about it.

"If you want out, you can leave, I'm only doing this for Akito in case what he said is true, if it is not..." Harry trailed off.

"And if he's lying?" Neville asked in a quiet voice, nearly a whisper.

"If he's lying and he's only doing this to further tighten his grip on the Zodiac jyuunishi...I will take from him what he covets the most." Harry promised darkly. 'As it is my birthright...'

* * *

Chapter Four: (Shigure's house) "*SIGH*" Shigure let out a heavy sigh, taking a deep drag from his cigarette as he looked through old pictures and albums. Some of them were normal, with himself, Aya, and Haa-san, but there were mostly pictures of either him with a boy who usually had him pulled in a very intimiate embrace, or with the boy by himself, usually reading a book, sleeping, or doing some other activity.

"Why do you torture yourself with memories, Shigure? He's not coming back, none of them are, and they shouldn't. They're nothing but lowlifes for preying on our insecurities and need for affection, for love, only to abandon us with a note of all things." Hatori said coolly.

"How did you get in here, Haa-san, but welcome all the same." Shigure exuberantly cried, pretending to be okay.

"The door was unlocked, a habit you should remedy, and cut the act, Yuki and the others aren't here." Hatori answered as he took a seat, pulling a cigarette from his own pack and lit it with a lighter that had an emerald green dragon with a lightning bolt through its body. On the back it said, "Happy b-day, my Dragon, smoke a cigarette a day, you die another hour." It was a slightly morbid joke.

"Heh, you tell me to not torture myself in memories, but you carry around a physical reminder." Shigure snorted.

"It was the last birthday present he gave me before he went away, I can't just toss it, sorry." Hatori said stoically.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, we're both absolutely pathetic, actually. We keep pining for men who tossed us aside after all those empty promises. I feel like such a damn fool..." Shigure snickered self loathingly.

"Yeah, I think that every year..." Hatori agreed.

"How's Aya doing?" Shigure asked suddenly, trying to brighten his mood and Aya, with his flamboyant tendencies, tended to do that effortlessly.

"Not so well. I was over there for awhile before I came here. He was in the middle of sewing some white lace into a...leather cat lady outfit, I think. Mine nearly had a heart attack and insisted I drive him home to lie down for a couple days. He...cried the entire time." Hatori admitted, uncomfortable with revealing that particular incident.

"Nn, sounds about right for Aya..." Shigure smiled sadly, hair shading his eyes.

'This can't go on for the rest of our lives, we either let go of their memories, or be destroyed by them...'

Knock-Knoc-Knock. "I'll get it." Shigure sighed as he stood up. As he walked down the hallway and opened the sliding door, he wasn't really looking at the visitor until he/she gasped. "! R-Ronald..." The world began to spin.

"Be careful, Shi!" Ron barked, grabbing Shigure before he hit the ground, pulling him protectively to his chest instinctively.

The pet name Ron had given him weeks before he took his virginity shocked Shigure out of his sudden wooziness, he pushed at Ron's chest, desperately trying to free himself of Ron's iron grip. "No, no, this is wrong, let go, let go, leave me alone."

"Shigure, what is happen..." Hatori trailed off as he saw Harry standing there beside Ron who was struggling to keep his hold on Shigure who almost seemed hysteric and was valiantly trying to break free of the red haired giant. "You shouldn't be here, aren't you happy in England, let go of Shigure, Ron-san."

"I am half Japanese, I am allowed to visit any time I wish, Haa-chan." Harry said calmly, purposely ignoring his jibe at his happiness as Ron dejectedly released Shigure who quickly fled further in the house. 'Its not going to be so easy, we broke these boys, no, they are men now, and more beautiful and attractive than ever. Shit, that complicates everything...'

"Do not call me 'Haa-chan'. What's wrong, you have everything you want in England, you made it perfectly clear in your note that you did not love us at all, and only wanted us because we were 'easy'." Hatori retorted frostily.

"That's right, we are here to find us a wife." It came out of Harry's mouth without his permission and the moment he said it, the look on Hatori's face, utterly defeated and devastated, furitively made him want to will them away. "I mean-"

"I'm aware of what you meant, and I hope you find..._happiness_." Hatori spat out the last word, as if something vile was in his throat, he closed the door in their stunned face.

"WIFE?" Ron bellowed, red faced, anguished and depressingly sad.

* * *

Chapter Five: (2 weeks later) Two weeks of Hell. Two weeks of angry silence from his friends. Harry knew he was a jackass for lying about getting a wife seeing as they were attempting to repair the damage of their doomed relationships, but, when Hatori riled him up on purpose, he tended to say stupid, illogical, hurtful things back to the Dragon. He'd met Honda Tohru, and he couldn't be more pissed off at Akito, but he knew it wasn't the time to confront his dumbass brother, right now, he had to focus on getting to Hatori, begging on his knees, apologizing, and giving a real, overdue explanation. And the only way to do that was to get into the Sohma Estate...which he was barred from.

"You want me to lie about being sick so I can smuggle you in the Estate." Haru said in a bland voice.

"Yes."

"Into Hatori's office."

"Yes."

"Aren't you the one the old maids are always talking about? Saying its shameful that you were involved with Hatori in the first place because you're the first son?" Haru lifted a brow.

"Whatever, Akito's the freakin' God of the Zodiac, not me. I can be 'involved' with whoever I like, and who I like, as well as want, is Hatori fucking Sohma. So, are you going to help me, or not?" Harry snapped.

Haru smirked. "Sure, sure, I'll help you...as long as you get me a signed copy of your latest BL novel."

"Fine, just, gah, come on, Haru-san, please." Harry groaned, tearing at his hair in frustration.

(Sohma Estate)

However Haru managed to safely get him in the Estate undetected, Harry wasn't questioning it and didn't care. All that mattered was that he was now in Hatori's office.

"You said you'd gotten the flu. I don't see any of the signs, Hatsuharu." Hatori said as he took his testhoscope off Haru's chest. "Why would you lie like this? If you wanted to visit, all you had to do was ask."

"He did it for my limited edition of signed BL novels. Thank you, Haru-kun." Haru nodded and left the room quietly. "Hatori, I wanted to apologize to you, but I can't have you running to that old hag so Akito knows I'm here, that's not apart of his plan." Harry said gently as he grabbed Hatori by his doctor's coat, dragging him backwards and dropping him on the examination table, using his own testhoscope to tie his hands together.

"Plan? What plan?" Hatori asked, annoyed, attempting to free himself, but Harry double knotted the testhoscope. "You asshole, what are you doing, don't touch me."

Ignoring Hatori's orders, Harry straddled him after shutting and locking the door, as well as pushing a chair under the handle, jam locking it, closed the blinds. "We're going to play a game, Haa-chan, a game called _Trust_. When I tell you something you can't do, I want you to say 'Trust' loud enough for me to hear, but not too loudly. The objective is that, at the end of this game, you will trust me again, if you behave and follow the rules, I'll reward you, do you understand?"

Glaring at Harry whose face was unreadable, Hatori nodded warily making the brunette smile warmly, though a little deviously.

"If you don't _Trust_ me, and follow the rules, I get to punish you."

* * *

And that's a wrap, next ch, which I'm writing now, is the lemons ch, I hope you're prepared to see Dominant! Harry, Neville, and Ron, and Submissive! Mabudachi Trio. Keep an eye out for Volturi Priest, my HP/Twilight story, and A Hero Isn't Always Praised, to be updated. Signing off now. freeprincess, out...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story, though a submissive Mabudachi member is a hot sight to see…

Chapter Six: "A game of _Trust_? I think this is just some kinky game to fuck me." Hatori snorted, turning away.

"Maa, maa, you think so little of me, Haa-chan? I'm hurt." Harry teasingly smiled, pinching Hatori's nipples and licked them lightly through his white collar shirt. Hatori almost moaned but he forcibly silenced it. "Hmm, you've gotten more stubborn, that's a good thing; let's see how long you last before I can get you to yell 'Trust' or have you begging me to fuck you."

"I'll never let you fuck me again, you pervert." Hatori whispered vehemently, blushing.

"Your mouth says, "No", but your body remembers me…" Harry said in Hatori's ears as he slowly ran his hands down Hatori's ass, dipping just slightly into his pants, cupping Hatori's manhood that was already leaking pre cum. "And its practically screaming, 'Yes, take me!'"

"T-Trust…" Hatori spit out, eyes rolling in his head when Harry touched him very briefly.

"Hee hee, this will be fun." Harry smirked, releasing Hatori.

(Shigure's house)

"Shigure-san should be working in here; can I get you anything, Ronald-san?" Tohru asked, with a smile on her face.

'Why, oh why did I tell her my full name?' "Yeah, green tea, please. Oh, and some octopus on a stick, fresh from the market, I can't eat most Japanese foods." Okay, so it was a little white lie, but he wanted the house to be clear of teenagers for what he had planned for Shigure; he was sick of being ignored and the door slammed in his face.

"O-Okay, I'll be right back." Tohru bowed and left.

"Shi, are you going to let me in or do I have to kick this door down?" Ron asked bluntly once he heard Yuki, Kyo and Tohru leave the house, the Cat and Rat arguing the whole way. He didn't hear the response. "5…4…3…2…"

"Okay, okay, don't break my house!" Shigure threw open the door, his hands hid behind his back, his eyes were slightly puffy and red. Ron faltered immediately at his teary eyes. "What, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me what you want?"

"You know what I want, Shi, why are you being so difficult? Do you hate me that much?" Ron asked, moving closer to the Dog. "I know that I hurt you with that note, but I…the way I really feel for you…"

"No, don't toy with my emotions, Ron, okay? You've made it clear that you think I'm easy, and everything else under the sun, I don't want to hear anymore excuses." Shigure snapped, attempting to retreat into his room and get away from Ron before he fell for him all over again, but Ron pulled him close to him, hugging him around the waist. "D-Don't, Ron, please…"

"I've been holding back, and holding back, because I didn't think you could handle it if I touched you, but I can't hold back anymore, Shigure…" Ron nibbled lightly on Shigure's ear, making the Dog tremble slightly. "I just can't…." He slowly pushed Shigure's kimono off his shoulder, kissing his shoulders and his back lightly, reverently.

(Ayame's Shop)

"Ayame-sama, we've received a shipment of a dozen white, orange, and pink roses(1), they're all addressed to you." Mine said as she allowed the delivery men to enter the shop.

"Is there a card in there?" Ayame asked, curious, but also wary, not that it showed.

"Yes, it says, 'I'm always thinking of you', what shall we do with them, sir?"

Ayame's heart lurched. There was only one person who always attached that sentence to his stationary. "Burn the card; place the roses in a jar of water."

"Yes, sir."

'I can't go through this again, not again, with Neville.' Ayame clenched his shaking hands at his side carefully.

* * *

Chapter Seven: (Several weeks later) "Well, its official that they hate us, what are we gonna do now." Ron commented, out of the blue, drinking a bottle of ice cold green tea from the store. "Did you get far with Hatori and Ayame?"

"I wish. When Hatori gets uncomfortable or scared, I lose my libido almost immediately. I wanted to be a doctor, but my patient called the police on me." Harry sighed. Translated: I tied Hatori up and was gonna show him a good time, but he managed to get free and caused such a ruckus that the maids surrounded the place.

"Not everyone's into the whole role playing, dom-sub thing going on these days, Harry." Neville rolled his eyes. Translated: You shouldn't have showed him the kinky side of you so early in the game, just be patient. "I've been sending Aya-chan roses every week or two. I haven't gone to see him yet."

"As for me, I saw something that made me reevaluate what I was doing. It would seem Shigure has pictures…of me, us, in our high school days." Ron coughed, uncomfortable once their gazes fastened on him in shock.

"But that would mean that they…" Harry trailed off. "God, I treated him like some common whore, nearly fucked him, too, and they have **pictures** of us after all this time."

"Is it possible that they still love us?" Neville wondered.

"Shigure was sufficiently humiliated I'd seen them and banned me from his house. If I'm correct, they do still love us, but unlike us, they never truly let go. We certainly damaged them on a more internal level." Ron answered in a clinical tone.

"This is all Akito's fault!" Neville snapped, angry.

"Don't blame my brother for this, Neville." Harry warned his brother sharply. Neville opened his mouth, but Harry beat him to it. "I understand your anger, believe me, I do, but…he banned _me_ from the Estate, not you two, he didn't even know you were involved with Ayame and Shigure. You came with me to Britain because you pitied me and wanted to keep an eye on me, which caused 76 percent of most of the damage. Its time we own up to our mistakes and stop using Akito as a shield."

"…You're right." "We fucked up, it's our fault."

* * *

Chapter Eight: (This is taken from ch.121 of the manga) "The end has come. I'm…useless now." Akito, in a white kimono with a black sash, murmured.

"Akito…san?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Will you sacrifice it all? Will you leave it behind? Will you…" Akito lifted his head to show Tohru he was crying. "Leave it all behind?"

Tohru felt tears gather in her eyes as she saw the ghost of her mother standing behind Akito…

(With Yuki)

"Haa, haa, ah…Shigure."

"Good moooorning. I'm home." Shigure said with a smile and in a sing song voice.

"Are you just coming home? I SMELL ALCOHOL!" Yuki yelled, backing away in disgust.

"I was out drinking with some author friends, ehehehe."

"Don't mind him, Yuki-kun, I warned him to stop but he wouldn't listen, anyway, never mind him, have you seen Tohru, usually she's around." Harry said, appearing from behind the Dog.

"I don't know, but that idiot did something to make her cry. Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll check this way; it's just a gut feeling."

_God invited his twelve Zodiac animals to a banquet with strict instructions, "Not to be late!", but God's brother, his other half, was not invited and forgotten whilst his brother had a good time with his animal friends til one by one, they died. God's brother managed to save the cat, but it asked for eternal rest…and the brother did his best. He buried the cat deep in the ground, and cried soft tears, saying these words for only the Cat's ears: "I have been alone for far too long, and although I hadn't known you long, I wish you well. Die peacefully, die happily, and die with a litter of kittens at your feet. When you are ready to return to me, I will release you from your sleep." And so God's brother lay down at the Cat's burial site, and wept, until he ran out of tears, never to awaken…unless the Cat let go of his fears. _'The legends don't make sense, Kyo isn't afraid of anything, is he? He's always scowling and aloof.' B-Bump. 'That way.' Harry made a sharp left, coming upon a site that rather made him ill.

"You win. You've taken my place; you've taken everybody from me. My family…is gone. You must be very pleased with yourself. Thanks to you, I'm alone. You've turned me into the bad guy; _does that make you feel good_? I hate people like you. You've broken my world, yet you remain clean, you're the dirtiest of them all…!"

"You were right there…all along."

"Stay away from me, I hate you!" Akito sliced out at Tohru much to the hidden Harry's horror. "Stay away!"

"You've been lonely, but you've been pretending to be strong. Akito-san…has had to repeat a storybook tale to herself or else she'd be very frightened. It's frightening, because you have no choice."

SLAP! "Shut up! Stop talking like you understand! Do you pity me? You can't deceive me. We can't reconcile."

"I'm…dirty, like Akito-san says. I was denying Akito-san's wish for "everlasting", but the truth is, I had my own "eternal wish", unchanging feelings and bonds. However, people and feelings can't be bound. Akito-san has realized this and has always been angry, sad, in pain, and hurt by the loneliness, even alienating your own brother…because you felt he'd left you behind too, although you're the one who pushed him away."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Don't! Don't leave me, don't beat me, I don't like this, I don't like this world. I'm scared. Nii-san, nii-san, come help me, save me, nii-san…!"

"I'm right here, Akito. I know…living in a world with strangers…is frightening, but I'm right here, I…was always…at your side…but Akito…never invited me in her heart, she never welcomed me in her circle. Though its okay, I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, Akito, because you're my imotouto." Harry said gently, opening his arms for her.

"N-Nii-san…" The ledge where Harry was standing gave away. "NII-SAN!"

"SOMEBODY, SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP US! SOMEBODY, HELP! S-Somebody…"

"Whoa, easy, Tohru-kun, hey, what's Akito doing here?" Ron asked, confused, though a hesitant smile spread across his face.

"R-Ron…h-help, please, h-he fell…from the cliff. He doesn't move, doesn't move at all. Is he dead? Is my nii-san dead? He's not moving, Ron, he's not moving!" Akito said hysterically, reminding Ron of when she was a little girl and Harry had pretended to play dead, making her cry.

"Akito, calm down, I'm a doctor, but I can't help Harry if I don't know where he fell. Where did he fall?" Ron asked, gently grabbing her hands, stopping her from pulling at her hair.

"T-There, straight ahead, what should I do? He's not moving, Ron."

"I will save him, Akito, but in exchange for that…restore Harry's birthright to him. It's only fair. Yuki, call the ambulance, we may need it in case he's broken his neck…or worse."

* * *

Chapter Nine: _If I pretend that I am okay, that nothing's wrong…I wonder if the outside world will notice that I can't stop looking at you…_ "Harry safely regained consciousness and is smuggling plates of fast-food past the nurses at the hospital. I swear, his doctor is about ready to strap him down." Ron commented, placing a bag of fast food on the table in front of Yuki, Haru, and Shigure. "Where's Kyo, I bought some for him, too." He refused to look in Shigure's direction.

"At the hospital, he keeps visiting Harry-san, but they didn't really talk, did they?"

_If I pretend that I am okay, that nothing's wrong…I wonder if you will notice that there is? _"Oooh, sounds kinky, well, if he weren't so dedicated to Hatori."

"I've had enough! Come with me, Ron." Shigure slammed his chopsticks down, yanking Ron by his arm to his bedroom.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked Haru, confused at the Dog's behavior.

"…No idea."

"You're a terrible liar, Haru."

(Shigure's room)

"Shigure, what are you—Mmph, mmm…" Ron's concerns that Shigure was angry at him dissolved when Shigure kissed him. "Shigure, wait, slow down." he gently stopped the Dog from unzipping his pants.

"Its been weeks since you touched me! Is it the pictures, they're, they're nothing. Or are you so shallow as to play with my feelings and not want me after I repeatedly refuse you?" Shigure snapped, looking away, tears in his eyes and voice.

"Shigure, I...*sigh* I only refused to touch you because I wanted to do this right, I hurt you 10 years ago, and I'm trying not to anymore. Plus, if the pictures were "nothing", you would've burned them or something already." Shigure blushed at being caught in his lie. "...At first, I blamed Akito for alot of things, among them being the reason that I left you, but she never knew you and I were involved, it was an excuse for me to run away, and I've been regretting it for the last ten years." Ron admitted.

"Why? Why did you run away if you loved me?"

"Because you have the power to break me if you want, so I figured I should split before then. I was 18, Shi, and at the time, I thought you were holding me back, I'm a man now, and I realize that with you, I can only go forward." Ron said quietly, he kissed Shigure chastely at first, then again, more deeply, rocking his hips against Shigure's hard member.

"D-Don't tease, I need you, its been too long." Shigure whispered, grabbing Ron's collar and grinded their erections firmly together.

"Damn, you know exactly how to stroke my ego." Ron snickered lightly, but held up 3 fingers, biting his lip to stop his groan when Shigure licked them thoroughly.

(Sohma Estate, after Kyo confessed to Tohru)

"I have been alone for far too long, and although I hadn't known you long, I wish you well. Die peacefully, die happily, and die with a litter of kittens at your feet. When you are ready to return to me, I will release you from your sleep." Harry whispered, unprepared for the overwhelming sense of sadness. _Goodbye._

"Is...is it okay now, nii-san? Now that I am not "special" or "God", is it okay that I am just 'Akito'?" Akito questioned, collapsing at Harry's feet. "Is it okay that I begin my own life? I am in pain and frightened, and I have no redeeming qualities, but..."

"Don't you understand, that's all I ever wanted you to be, imotouto."

(Ayame's Shop)

"This one is hand delivered." Neville said as he entered with a single red rose. "Its pretty cliche, but I like the meaning of a red rose, and, er, um..."

"Neville, I was born because...I wanted to love you, and now I can say it to you." Ayame murmured, his face pressed against Neville's throat, Neville tightened his hold on the flamboyant man, simply holding him tight. "Forgive me for avoiding you."

"There is nothing to forgive, Aya-chan. Snakes are hard to pin down, but when they finally are caught...its worth the effort since the reptile is beautiful." Neville smiled before he leaned down as Ayame leaned up, and they kissed deeply.

(Sohma Estate)

"Everyone, Akito-san and her brother have finished with their preparations..." The maid told the former Zodiac and moved aside, allowing the persons behind the sliding door to enter.

"Ah..." Akito was in a beautiful kimono and her hair was fixed up nicely, she finally looked like the woman she was. But Harry, Harry took the cake, he wore a black, silk kimono with a roaring Dragon on the back, making Hatori blush and look away. "That style belongs to..."

"I present to you my formerly banished aniki, Sohma Bouryaku(Strategy)...my successor as Head of the Sohma family, and his fiancee, Sohma Hatori."

Harry, aka Bouryaku, bowed elegantly, ignoring Hatori's shocked visage. "It has been a long time since I was home, I look forward to changing the way of the Sohma clan whilst my sister studies Ancient Latin and History overseas." Smile. "Please, treat me kindly and I will do the same."

* * *

Chapter Ten: (At a local cafe, a few weeks later) "You're incorrigible. I can't believe you announced me as your fiancee." Hatori said bluntly, stirring his drink.

"That's Harry for you, random as hell. I bet you're driving the maids at the Estate crazy, eh, Harry?" Ron snickered.

"They are too set in the ways Ren-san and Akito built up, I am forcibly helping them change...or firing them." Harry agreed in a round about way.

"You announced me as your 'fiancee', I would've appreciated some warning!" Hatori snapped.

"Several weeks ago, I told you I was looking for a wife, right? Well, I'm not leaving you alone til you agree to marry me, I already have a ring." Harry said nonchalantly.

"That's his whacky way of proposing, see, his hand's shaking." Ron pointed out gently.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry blushed, trying to hide his indeed shaking hand, but Hatori grabbed it. "Damn it, once again, I have to be the first to say something important and life changing, you guys are no help." Ron and Neville chuckled and mock cheered him on. "T-The only way I could be certain you wouldn't refuse me asking for your hand in marriage was to have Akito set it up without your knowledge. I, Hatori..." Harry got on one knee much to Hatori's shock, pulling out a simply elegant gold wedding band with a small, barely noticeable green gem in it. "I've been crazy about you since I was 18, please, say you'll marry me and go with me to Okinawa?"

Hatori looked down at Harry's blushing face, his tense shoulders, squared for rejection, and made his decision. 'I just hope it lasts this time.' "Yes, I'll...I'll marry you, Harry. Please, just don't...hurt me anymore."

Harry slipped the wedding band on Hatori's finger, kissing him quickly. "I promise." 'And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it...'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story; however, I'll take a guy who has Hatori's smarts, Shigure's humor, and Aya's confidence any day of the week

Epilogue: (Afternoon, jewelry store) "I'm almost 29, the dreaded 30 is a year away. Oh god, what if I can't get it up and please Shi anymore?" Ron complained loudly, ignoring the giggling girls who were in the store as well, he was leaned against Harry who was looking at a selection of very expensive jewelry.

"I would've thought you would've matured in the last year, but I can see my hopes were misplaced. Please let go and find your fiancée a gift, I'm busy, you're annoying me." Harry said coolly.

"Hatori's made you a sourpuss, what's happening at home this time? Maybe it was too soon to propose to him?" Ron thought aloud.

"Don't disrespect Hatori." Harry said with a dark grin that promised pain. Ron shivered subconsciously, he nearly looked like Akito when she was mad.

"Alright, alright, I get it. So, something else is bothering you. What's eating you? We _are_ best friends, ain't we?" Ron held his hands open in a gesture of surrender.

"Yes, unfortunately, we are best friends, but I don't think I should disclose such information to you. You have a big mouth, and Shigure has you trained on sex. You'll cave like cookie dough if he threatens to cut you off."

"Aw come on, please, tell me what you have planned. Why are you going so far in this romantic gesture?" Ron whined.

"Fine, if only to shut you up. Hatori has never been far from Japan, has he, and I've been a little over worked with remolding the Sohma ways from the inside out, so I haven't paid him much attention, despite him telling me its fine. I want to make it up to him and take a long leave of absence, putting Akito back in place for a couple weeks while I remind Hatori just how much I really love him." Harry said simply, making Ron gawk at him. "What, are you gonna make fun of me because I'm acting like some pussy whipped dumbass?" he asked, defensive.

"Nah, its cute on you, Harry. So, are you showing him your villa in France? You haven't been there in awhile, right?"

"Yeah, I've already called ahead and made reservations and everything, but since I know you and Neville, I also ordered a few spare tickets." Harry said casually, shoving Ron away when he nearly hopped on him in gratitude. "Dumbass."

"Yeah, I love you too, my brother." Ron grinned weakly, holding his injured side from where he'd hit it on the glass.

"You're so embarrassing, we're getting too old for rough housing."

"Waaaaaah, don't remind me!"

(Shigure's house)

"I'm home, you guys didn't burn the house down trying to cook anything, did you?" Harry asked as he slipped his shoes off.

"Neville made soup in the microwave but left it unattended too long, so its pretty nasty." Shigure answered as he flipped through the afternoon newspaper.

"You guys are absolutely hopeless." Harry sighed. "Western or Japanese cuisine?"

"Western." Was the majority vote.

"I'll make burgers, brocolli, onion rings, and fries." Harry said to himself as he entered the kitchen and got to work.

(During dinner)

"These flowers are nice, what do white, orange, and pink roses mean anyway, Neville?" Ron asked, curious in his best friend's job that he rarely talked about. Neville was a professional and well respected florist.

"The meaning of pink roses, as expressed by their lovely color is happiness and joy. Being themselves a joy to behold, pink roses express fun and happiness. Pink is not just for girls, and it is not just a pretty color. Pink roses have deep significance when it comes to affections given and received. The most widely accepted interpretation of pink roses is grace and gentility. An admiration for beauty, refinement and enduring grace is what the pink rose connotes. The receiver of the pink rose can rest assured that he or she is admired for possessing a certain respectability and decorum not commonly found in others. Orange roses carry a tinge of the burning flame in its bosom, and are therefore indicative of the all consuming fire of passion and desire. The beauty and brilliance of the orange rose is simply breath taking. And the Victorians have cleverly used this flame color to indicate the burning heat of passion. The shocking orange color seeks to express an equally intense desire for the loved one. The meaning of a bunch of glowing white roses is innocence and spiritual love. The white rose glorifies a love that is unaware of the temptations of the flesh and resides only in the soul." Neville explained, clasping Ayame's hand underneath the table.

"...That's extremely romantic, I don't see why people are so hung up on red roses." Ron smiled.

"A single rose can mean 'I love you' or 'I love you still', it depends on the amount of roses recieved that generally broaden the meaning, but not all red roses are for romance specifically, they can also be used to convey the end of a relationship, overall, I simply find red roses overrated and people who buy them excessively to be annoying and unoriginal." Neville replied before he used his fork to pick up a piece of brocolli smothered in hot, melted cheese.

"Very passionate about those flowers, eh, Neville?" Ron grinned, unrepentant, even when Shigure pinched his thigh.

"Don't start, either of you, I'm not on it today." Harry warned his friends as he took a sip of his Colt 45.

"Soooo, does Shi still have those high school pictures of us?" Ron asked, smiling at Shigure's embarassment. "Its kind of strange actually how we ended up together. If I remember right, we were the school bullies."

"Correction: _You _were the school bully. Harry and I did our work and stayed the hell out of your way." Neville cut in.

"That's right. I was a little fuckin' terror once upon a time. I used to fuck with everyone, even teachers, until I messed with Harry." Ron grinned.

"I kicked you in the crotch, then gave you a black eye." Harry chuckled. "I was such a pussy, I hid everywhere to avoid you, I even joined the gardening committee, where I met Neville just to avoid getting on the bus in case you decided to beat me up there. You scared the shit out me when you came to school one day and just started hanging around me, like I was your saviour or something."

"No one had ever stood up to me til you, Harry, and I respected that, though it was Shigure later on, and that was under different circumstances." Ron chuckled quietly when Shigure blushed. "No one's ever told me point blank, "'I'm gonna be your boyfriend', usually, normal people _asked_."

"It made you take me seriously, made you want me, and the end result is the same." Shigure said slyly.

"Heh. Tough words for someone who cried his first time, making me feel all mushy and weak assed." Ron rolled his eyes, pulling out a cigarette.

"I don't like pain." Shigure stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"So I noticed, crybaby." Ron kissed Shigure's cheek. "I'm gonna smoke this outside, I'm done, thanks for the meal, Harry."

"Wait up, I'm coming, too."

"We're going. See ya, Harry."

"I'll do the dishes." Hatori volunteered as he picked up the plates.

_Sometimes I wonder how we did end up together, our personalities are all vastly different. We all have moods, issues, secrets, and routines, most of the time, we end up fighting and annoying each other. But... _Harry entered the kitchen to watch Hatori clean up, drinking in his tall, lean form, and without thought, he stood behind the former Dragon, aware he was making Hatori nervous, but he didnt care. _There's always a burning attraction, a need and desire quietly smoldering between us, calling to our baser instincts like magnetics._ "I love you, Haa-chan."

"I know..." Hatori replied, Harry pulled him down, kissing him deeply, one hand tangled in his hair, the other ghosting lightly down his chest, stroking his erection. "Harry, please, don't tease..."

"Who says I'm teasing? This is me loving you the only way I know how, Haa-chan." Harry said kindly, removing Hatori's belt, unzipping his pants, he gently pushed them and his boxers down, cupping his pearly white buttocks. "Nice..."

"You _are_ teasing. Please, Harry, I just want..." Hatori groaned, Harry nibbled his ear.

"If you're too embarrassed to tell me, I'll just take it by force, or is that what Hatori wants?" Harry whispered in Hatori's ear.

"I-I want you to fuck me against the counters." Hatori admitted in a low voice, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Hee hee, Haa-chan's so cute." Harry chuckled, licking his fingers thoroughly and then prepped Hatori carefully, making sure to stroke the nerves in Hatori's ass as much as possible, turning the usually composed doctor into a pleading, wanton, eager participant, and then when he was sure Hatori couldn't take anymore teasing, he slid in, burying himself til the hilt, and with Hatori's last, strained plea, he fucked him hard, with deep, long strokes, leaving him breathless and wanting, and when he felt he was about to cum, he jerked Hatori off, biting hard on his neck. The mix of pain and pleasure forced Hatori to orgasm all over the counter. They slid to the ground, Hatori shuddering from his release, Harry murmuring his love in all the languages he knew-which was alot.

(10 years later)

"Momma, Poppa, I can't find Uncle Harry anywhere, where is he?" A small child with brownish black hair, big dark blue eyes, in a sundress, asked a 29 year old Akito, who had allowed her hair to grow out to her waist, showing her resemblance to her deceased mother, Ren.

"Vell, if I vere to take a vild guess, I'd say he vas in ze garden with Hatori, it boggles ze mind how close zey are after so many 'ears." Former Bulgarian international soccer star, Viktor Krum, age 43, said in garbled Japanese and English. After so many years with his wife, Akito, he still had trouble speaking her native tongue correctly.

"I don't think so, the love between them never died, and it never shall. You would think they were my age instead of almost forty with how energized they are all the time. Sylvia, one day, you'll find the exact same love your Uncles have between each other, and how your father and I have between us." Akito smiled gently at the child, accepting her into her arms, smiling at Viktor who smiled warmly back, kissing her brow.

"Zat is right, Sylvia, but for now, you are ze princess of ze house."

"Yay!" Sylvia laughed happily.

(Outside)

"Harry?" Hatori murmured, his fingers buried in Harry's salt and pepper hair, still untameable, they lay on the soft ground, letting the setting sun illuminate them, to Hatori's eyes making him seem like an angel.

"Hm?" Harry asked, opening his eyes slightly to show his jewel like eyes.

"I love you..." Hatori whispered.

"Heh, certainly took you awhile to say it back, my Dragon, but I always knew you did, you wear your heart on your sleeve, lovely." Harry grinned, the action making him look even younger, he kissed Hatori lightly, then again, harder. "Ron must be relieved, we can still get it up."

"You pervert." Harry pushed him back, kissing his neck, making him moan. "My pervert..." Hatori mumbled, breathless.

"Damn right."

And so, after years of seperation, getting back together, and being married, my sister finally changed her ways, marrying one of my foreign friends, Viktor Krum, and they had a beautiful daughter, Sylvia Jeannette Sohma. As for the others, well, we visit when we can, but we're not young anymore, though our libido disagrees, just ask Hatori, Ayame, or Shigure. Our highschool pictures, Hatori's lighter, and Ayame's bracelet remain on a glass living room set, no longer painful reminders, as the years go by...


End file.
